


Green Stains

by Hstaya



Series: Phantom one-shots [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectoplasm, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Sam has way too much practice at stitching Danny up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hstaya/pseuds/Hstaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated to admit it, but he had had her rug redecorated green at least twice a week for the past three years. She had tried to wash out the stains, but the fringe was still tinted that ghostly colour.<br/>Ha. Ghostly. She made jokes when she was stressed. A habit she'd picked up from the ghost boy bleeding out on her floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Written between 1am and 2am, so in the words of the Box Ghost, beware!  
> Feeling down so I wrote some fluff. Sort of. Implied relationship between Danny & Sam, and set about three years in the future. I'm pretending the world never found out who Danny Phantom was, so this is kind of an AU.  
> At the moment this is just a one-shot, but I may extend it in the future. For now, hope you enjoy!

She hated to admit it, but he had had her rug redecorated green at least twice a week for the past three years. She had tried to wash out the stains, but no matter how hard she scrubbed the fringe was still tinted that ghostly colour.

Ha. Ghostly. She made jokes when she was stressed. A habit she'd picked up from the ghost boy bleeding out on her floor.

"Twice in as many days," she said, clicking open the first-aid kit she kept hidden under her bed. "Remind me again why Tuck and I don't tie you up with your parents' gear to stop you from bleeding out on my rug? I'll have to have it dry-cleaned if you keep this up."  
Danny grinned as best he could, a small cut that split the side of his mouth staining his teeth green.  
"Th' town'd be over run by th' box ghss. You'd never survive hss terror. Beware!" Danny hissed, waving his hands spookily for effect.  
"You're slurring your words," Sam said, calm only through years of practice. Shirt pried off, she could examine the gaping hole in his belly. No vital organs hit this time. Good. She had a test in the morning and didn't want to spend the night stabilising Amity Park's ghost boy. Or, ghost man, these days. Almost. 

"Val's gett'n better," he rasped, wincing when Sam jabbed a sedative into his arm. "I frozz hrr weapnss, but shhh had a knife. A backup. Clevrr grrrll. She wss as surprssd as I wss that it worked."  
"It wasn't designed to hurt ghosts?" Sam stopped soaking the wound in antiseptic for a moment, genuinely curious. Danny's shoulders moved in what looked like a shrug, but he stopped almost immediately, hissing through his teeth and clenching his fists. Sam frowned and hoped the sedative would kick in soon.  
"Dunno," he managed to say, eyelids drooping. Sam returned to her task.  
"I'll have a look into it. A normal knife shouldn't hurt you. Not this badly."

"Sss iss bdd?"  
"You're slurring too much," Sam said, threading her specially curved needle with practiced ease, "I can't understand you."  
"It's bddd," Danny tried again. Sam smiled weakly.  
"Worse than yesterday," she pushed the needle through one side of the wound and pulled the thread taught, careful not to tug at the skin. Coupled with the sedative Danny didn't even flinch.  
"Nothing vital damaged," she continued, eyes on the wound but fully aware Danny was slipping away. She'd call and leave the Fenton's a message saying he was staying the night at her place later. It happened so often these days that the call was only a formality.  
"Not going to need an ectoplasm transplant," Sam said, "Once was bad enough, thank you very much. I never want to go through that again."  
Danny made a sound that might have been an 'mmm'. Sam stopped her ministrations when she noticed his eyes shut, conscious of what would happen next.

"You'll have a nasty scar to explain though."  
"Mmm."  
"Another dog attack?"  
"Mmm."  
"Or you could get creative and say it's a tattoo. Your dad would believe it."  
"Mm."  
"But your mum would freak."  
"Mm."  
"Danny?"  
"Mm?"  
"Sleep well," Sam smiled, pushing back the snow-white bangs on his forehead. It was less than a minute before with a faint buzz the hair she was combing gently with her fingers turned ebony. Experience had taught her that trying to stitch up someone in the middle of changing their molecular structure generally just made a mess of things. Now he was human, she could finish up her work, pull out the sofa bed and get some rest before the test tomorrow. Or, judging by the moonlight filtering through the crack in her curtains, today. Sighing, she traced the edge of Danny's face with her fingertips, enjoying the feeling of rough, unshaved skin. Smiling weakly, she turned back to her needlework.  
Another night. Another green stain on her rug. A small price to pay for the life - and afterlife - of Danny Phantom.


End file.
